


Shipwreck

by lferion



Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, New Year's Resolutions, Postcards, Prompt Fill, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: View from a cliff after storm
Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147835
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> \--Day 21: January 21st's bonus prompt calls from "Postcards from Middle-earth": [image](https://the-public-domain-review.imgix.net/shop/edit-DP275010-1.jpg?w=640)
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4629&chapter=3)

* * *

The moon sailed above a pillar of light, white-gold against the the vast darkness over the edge of the cliff above the sea, sea that became sky without transition, no horizon. The stumps of broken trees loomed against the murmuring water, the now-gentle wind. Could Tilion see them, storm-tossed, beached above the rocks that had wrecked their ship, the relentless waves that had shattered every timber. No wreckage now was visible, only they, shivering on the clifftop with their small salvage. No lives lost to sea or storm or rock, only any means to sail back along the moon-path-pillar home.

* * *

* * *


End file.
